Conventional wireless networks typically include multiple communication resources (such as one or more WiFi™ access points) facilitating wireless communications with one or more mobile communication devices in a respective wireless region. For example, a conventional wireless network may include: a first wireless access point providing wireless coverage to a first region in a network environment; a second wireless access point providing wireless coverage to a second region in the network environment; etc.
Via communications through a selected one of the multiple base stations, a respective user of the mobile communication device in the home environment is able to wirelessly communicate through a wireless access point over the Internet.
In certain instances, multiple communications devices reside within the same region of wireless coverage of a respective wireless access point. In such an instance, according to conventional techniques, the multiple communication devices compete amongst each other for use of a single available wireless channel to convey communications to the respective wireless access point. The bandwidth of the single available wireless channel may vary depending upon how much of the available bandwidth is required by a respective client device requesting use of the wireless channel.
Additionally, the bandwidth of the single available channel may vary depending upon the degree of interference with other wireless devices using the available wireless bandwidth.